


colorful tidbits

by neufheures



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo's friends have a word they like to use to describe him after his encounter with Myungeun: Smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colorful tidbits

Myungeun is still glued to her seat after their teacher dismisses the class, which Wonwoo finds weird, because she’s usually one of the first people to jump out of their seats once the class is dismissed. She’s still hunched over her notebook, writing, as Wonwoo passes by her desk. Her deskmate is asking her if she’s gonna leave anytime soon, which she replies with, “Just a minute!”

“Park Myungeun,” Wonwoo calls her. She glances up at him and, as if reading his mind, says, “You go on ahead, I’ll catch up with you.”

Wonwoo frowns, but does as told. He bows to their teacher waiting by the door and goes to talk to his friends who are crowding the main entrance of the academy.

Wonwoo sees Myungeun exit the class a couple of minutes later and he stops her at the entrance of the building. “What were you doing?” he asks but suddenly hyper aware that he has a hand on her arm. He lets go and clears his throat.

“Tada!” She holds out a red notebook in her hands, right in front of Wonwoo’s face. He looks at it, then at Myungeun, before quietly taking it into his hand. He flips through it. It’s filled with her neat handwriting of something that he quickly recognizes.

“What…”

“All the maths notes so far for this semester,” she smiles up at him. “I’ve had it since this morning but I had to take notes from tonight’s class first before handing it to you.”

Wonwoo vividly remembers yesterday, when he got his maths test result back. He had done… really badly but he wasn’t that surprised. He liked maths the least, so his notes were a mess, which made it inconvenient for him to study. It was a circle of hell, really.

Myungeun, his deskmate, had snatched his test paper and gasped. Wonwoo could only shrug.

When they got on with class and Wonwoo opened his notebook, Myungeun commented, under her breath, “Jeon Wonwoo, those are not notes. Those are scribbles.”

Wonwoo flips through the notebook some more. Other than equations written in colorful inks, Myungeun had drawn little figures of girls with speech bubbles containing additional notes and tidbits, such as the big 'Wonwoo, fighting!' and, written in green ink, a 'Don't forget to eat!' Wonwoo could feel his lips curve into a smile.

“Thanks, Myungeun.” He closes the book and puts it into his backpack. “I’ll copy the whole thing and give it back to you next week?”  
Myungeun is quick to shake her head. “Oh no, no! That one’s for you, you keep it. I got mine right here.” She points to her backpack.

Wonwoo stares at her, unbelieving. So that’s why she was still writing by the time the class was dismissed. She was taking notes in two books? At the mere thought, Wonwoo feels his heart racing and he inhales deeply, trying to calm the butterflies flying in his tummy.

Wonwoo has liked Myungeun ever since the new school year started last year and they were put into the same class. He remembered the first day he saw her entering the class; her hair bobbed as she stopped by the treshold to scan the classroom, her cheeks rosy, her hand on one of the straps of her yellow backpack. Wonwoo had looked down to his phone when she went to check on the seating chart pasted on the blackboard in front of the class but looked up when he heard the chair next to him being pulled.

He hoped his eyes didn’t widen at the sight of the girl plopping down onto the seat next to him but he was sure they did. According to the chart, his deskmate’s name was “Park Myungeun”, which he honestly wasn’t sure whether it was a boy or a girl. He was still agape when she turned to him, smiling—she had put on a lopsided smile; Wonwoo had never seen a girl smile like that; it was charming—and said, “Hi, I’m Park Myungeun. You must be Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo's friends have a word they like to use to describe him after his encounter with Myungeun: Smitten.

“Stop staring at me, you creep,” Myungeun laughs and Wonwoo’s inner self splutters.

He couldn’t even stop himself when he opens his mouth and says, “Wow, I love you,” breathless by all the feelings bursting in his chest.

Just as the words rolled off his tongue, a loud honk is heard from the road behind them, followed by another one.

“What?” Myungeun half-shouts. She pushes her face forward to hear Wonwoo better but it doesn’t help Wonwoo in any way.

“Nothing.” He can’t believe the traffic of Seoul actually just saved him from humiliation. “Let’s go home.” Since they found out they live in the same neighborhood, they’ve been going home together. Wonwoo knows he’s one of those guys who is actually lucky with his crush. The fact that they’re deskmates alone is already a jackpot. Then there’s the same neighborhood thing, that’s two jackpots. Then he transfered to the tutoring academy she attends and got put into the same class, so that’s three jackpots. The only thing that’s keeping him from confessing is the uncertainty—he doesn’t know how she feels about him.

“Jeon Wonwoo,” she calls him before hooking their arms together. She likes to do that sometimes. Doesn’t help Wonwoo in the slightest way, but it makes her happy so he lets her do it. “Since I gave you that book, buy me ice cream now.”

Wonwoo clicks his tongue. “It’s late. You’ll get an upset stomach.”

Myungeun pouts and hums. “Fish cakes, then? Or chicken!”

Wonwoo smiles at her. She has such a big appetite for a small girl (at least to him), he had even caught her discreetly munching on sour candies during lessons. Wonwoo always finds himself shaking his head whenever she eats sour candies, because she keeps a jar of them in her locker. She’s obsessed with them. But sometimes Wonwoo would take one or two because he was bored.

“Alright now you’re making me hungry. Let’s get tteokbokki then.”


End file.
